1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle stem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan utility model publication No. 570010 discloses a straight element 10, a holding rod 20, two tightness elements 30 and 31, a bolt 40 and an elastic element 42. The bolt 40 is inserted in the tightness element 30 though the elastic element 42 and engaged with the tightness element 31. Then, the elastic element 42 is pressed in an engagement position of the tightness elements 30 and 31. Further, while the tightness elements 30 and 31 are operated to a disengagement position by loosening the bolt 40, the elastic element 42 is released and presses the tightness elements 30 and 31 outwardly and respectively.
However, during loosening the bolt 40, the outward elastic force of the elastic element 42 might not be even to press on the two tightness elements 30 and 31, and it causes an unsmooth disengagement of the tightness elements 30 and 31 from the straight element 10 and the holding rod 20. Thus, the straight element 10 will not pivot with respect to the holding rod 20 smoothly. Hence, the present invention provides an improved bicycle stem.